A Light Through the Shadows
by TheSilverFoxofFury
Summary: A transfer student who seems to know more about Harry's future than anyone else comes to Hogwarts. Does she know Harry's lack of hate for the Dark Lord too? GrayHarry. slash psychics darkhumor eventual lemon/mpreg rated for later chapters
1. A peek

**R.I.P. MJ… Your music was a light in the shadows for many of us. Title: A Light Through the Shadows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I owned, Sirius wouldn't have died, Tom (Voldemort) and Harry would have shagged instead of battled, and Draco wouldn't have been pathetic.**

**Author's note: THIS WILL BE SLASH/YAIO/BOYONBOY/MPREG FIC!!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I WILL NOT EXCEPT FLAMES.**

**Anyway, this is just a very short preview of what was to come. I have two characters that I made up in this fic but you only see one here.**

Remus growled at the scene before him. A lone Death Eater, a teen aged girl it seemed, was standing just below the tree he was hiding in. It looked like she was waiting on something, but he couldn't quite tell with Death Eaters. The werewolf watched as she glanced at her watch and audibly hissed. Remus shuddered as the hissing continued to flow and was occasionally answered by snakes in the forest.

Wait… _Snakes!_

"Parselmouth," he whispered to himself.

"You called?" said a figure suddenly in front of him. Remus glanced down at where the girl was before.

"Mon nom est le Serpent*," she said as he realized who was standing on the branch before him. "I am a tool of the Dark Lord. A seer. A freak." She slowly pulled a silver chain out of the sleeve of her robe. "Send this message to Dumbledore, 'Tom's Snake knows.'" She tossed the chain at Remus and disappeared.

He flinched when the silver touched his bare skin** and stuffed the chain in his pocket. He disapparted away to tell the Headmaster the news.

***It's French: My name is Snake.**

****I believe silver has to enter the blood stream to cause any real harm. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Read and Review! First real chapter will be up later today!!!**


	2. Drago

**I know the first chapter was due like a week ago but I have no excuses.**

**Title: A Light through the Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Drago**

**Disclaimer: …do you really have to ask?**

Resa grumbled as she led her boyfriend down the train corridor. Matthew, already sporting his Slytherine uniform, half-smiled at her anger. "I don't know why he was so angry. It means exactly the same thing," she growled out finally. "Now we have to find a new compartment and get to know new people. It's bad enough that I'm having to transfer here."

"Re," Mat said to hush her musing, "it could be worse." Resa glared at him and hissed. "I mean you could be stuck with another year at Drumstrang without me…"

Resa smiled. "Oh! Here's one!" She pointed to a compartment door before opening it slowly.

There sat a raven-haired boy with glasses and bright green eyes. Another boy with brown hair sat with a death-grip on the toad in his head. Two girls, one dirty blonde, the other bright red, were sitting across from each other. The dirty blonde looked up from her upside-down magazine and stared with a surprised look at Resa.

"Umm. I'm sorry but we were kicked out of our compartment and need someplace to go," she said nervously.

The raven-haired teen responded, "There are two others coming but I think we have room." He looked up and smiled. Resa saw the flash of a scar on the boy's forehead.

"Thank you," she said pulling Matthew in behind her. They both sat down in empty seats opposite to the fiery red head.

"May I ask why you were kicked out of the compartment?" she asked.

"She insulted Draco Malfoy," Matthew laughed. Resa once again glared at her black haired, pale boyfriend. The other teens were staring at them.

"It's not my fault that I speak more than one language!" she huffed out indignantly.

"What happened?" the scarred boy asked.

"I was talking with him and called him _Drago_. It means exactly the same thing," Resa crossed her arms over her chest.

"I congratulate you," he laughed. "Anything that annoys him is wonderful to me."

Resa grinned. "Resa Prideaux," she said holding her hand out.

"Harry Potter," said the boy, shaking her hand. The blonde called herself Luna Lovegood. The redhead was Ginny Weasley, and the toad-boy was Neville Longbottom. Matthew sat back and shook his head, laughing. "I don't see what's so funny," said the boy-who-lived.

"Private joke," Resa said also laughing. "This is my boyfriend Matthew Dubois, 6th year. Slytherine of course."

"Luna is in Ravenclaw, and we are all in Gryffindor. You?" Ginny said gently.

"I'm transferring this year. I'm not in a house yet," Resa answered blushing slightly.

"Where from?" asked the lonely Ravenclaw.

"Drumstrang," Resa and Matthew replied together getting another group stare. _Is this all they can do, _Resa thought. _At least, they didn't recognize the name._ At that moment, the compartment opened for a second time to two newcomers. They both wore Gryffindor robes with prefect badges. The first was a girl with long, unruly, bushy, brown hair and gentle knowing eyes. She politely sat down by Matthew and introduced herself as Herminoine Granger and seemed quite kind to Resa, though it was obvious she was surprised at the fact a Slytherine boy was in the train compartment. The second being was a boy with fiery red hair so much like Ginny's that Resa immediately knew they were siblings. He stared at his friends' new acquaintances with a look of disgust and untrusting.

"I'm sorry we intruded. I am Resa Prideaux and this is Matthew Dubois, my boyfriend," the former Drumstrang student said, hoping to calm the boy down. The new girl glanced at her with a surprised expression, her bushy eyebrows almost reaching her hairline.

"Resa Prideaux? Like the famous underage psychic: Resa Prideaux? I thought she went to school with Viktor Krum?" she said.

"You know, Vik?" Resa answered, excited. "Mat, you remember Vik, right? The Quidditch player, real nice. Always asking me to help with potions homework." Mat's eyes tightened at the mention of the famous Seeker. He muttered something in French that made Resa laugh and answer back in the same language.

"I'm sorry," she said to the other girl. "I guess I should introduce myself properly." She stood and held out her hand. "Hello. My name is Resa Prideaux, Head of the Young Psychics of Paris and the Dark Sightings columnist for the Daily Prophet. I hope I am welcome at your school."

**I don't write very long chapters but I'm trying to. Anyone care to guess why Resa and Matthew are so close (other than the boyfriend/girlfriend thing).  
Oh and this takes place during Harry's fifth year. Sirius.....whoops was about to give away a mini-plot...... LOL**

**Read and Review**

'Till next time,

Blood&Ashes


End file.
